Mystery of Lyn Potter
by Thief Queen123
Summary: What would happen if Evelyn Potter grew up in Death City as a meister? See how the events change when the DWMA participates in the Triwizard Tournament, bringing along the hero of the wizarding world. KidxFem!Harry SoulxMaka, slight OCxPatty
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door," a young girl with black hair and green eyes chanted as she wrote the numbers on a fogged up glass. This girl was Evelyn Potter or Lyn as she preferred to be called, Weapon Meister and partner to Ryan Salazar, an iron club weapon. They were students at the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada. They had just finished collecting some kishin eggs and were to report to Shinigami-sama when an owl had swooped by and dropped a letter in Lyn's hands, inviting her to go to some school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Why hello, Lyn and Ryan, I hope that you were successful in your assignment this time," Shinigami-sama said cheerfully, waving at the two before sobering up once he saw their solemn faces, "What is it?"

"Sir, I just got this letter and it says that I'm a w-w-witch and they want me to go to this school for witches."

He sighed, "I knew that this day would come. Lyn, my dear, you are a witch, but not the type of witch that you are thinking of. There is a type of people who seem to have magic in them and they use sticks that they call wands to channel it. They are completely different from our types of witches, who are evil. Granted, there are evil ones among them, but most are in fact quite kind, if not a little prejudiced and closed-minded. But, you will go to that school and you will bring along quite a few friends, you might say. I want to find out how this magic of theirs works, so I am sending you and Ryan, Maka and Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty, along with Chrona and the Demon Sword Ragnarok to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Pack your bags; you're going on a trip."

~O~

And that was how they ended up where they are now, on a train to a weird school in England with some ginger kid named Ron Weasley trying to hit on Lyn because she was the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. He was telling them all about the four houses of Hogwarts and how he was a fourth year in the Gryffindor house. It became very obvious that the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were rivals, as Ron kept stating that they were all 'evil and a bunch of slimy gits'. It was almost going to be sad when the boy found out the real reason that they were going to be there.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and a bushy-haired girl stepped in and sat next to Ron. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger and that she was in the same year and house as Ron was. She then proceeded to gawk over Lyn's scar, shoot off a bunch of bullshit about Lyn's childhood, and then order them around. Heh, this girl was really going to be pissed when she found out that Maka was probably ten times smarter than her without even trying. Now all they had to do was get to the school and let everything be announced by Professor Dumbledore.

Speaking of the castle, there it was, in all its asymmetrical glory. Hehe, Kid was going to freak out when he saw this and then go into emo-mode. Since the authoress is very lazy, time passed very quickly and the DWMA kids soon found themselves outside the doors to the Great Hall, ready to make their big entrance.

"I am proud to announce that due to us hosting the Triwizard Tournament, we are also hosting some students from a very unique and special school. Please give a warm welcome to the students of the Death Weapon Meister Academy of Death City, Nevada!" The second he finished his sentence, the doors flew open. Maka and Soul were the first to enter, him jumping into scythe mode and Maka twirling him and flipping, ending up at in front of Dumbledore's podium. Then it was Black Star and Tsubaki, who launched into the air and began leaping from the chandeliers before Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe in midair and landed next to Soul and Maka. Kid, Liz, and Patty simply hoverboarded down the aisle with the sisters transformed into their twin pistol modes. Chrona had walked in behind Maka, trying to avoid the stares from Ragnarok poking out of her back.

Finally, Lyn and Zaki came in and stopped in the middle of the isle. Ryan transformed into a giant club with iron surrounding the top half. Lyn picked it up effortlessly and began swinging him in a circle above her head before slamming it into the ground and flipping over him, carrying it with her and landing next to everyone else.

"Hello, we are the students of DWMA. I am Evelyn Potter and this is my weapon Ryan Salazar. The blonde girl with pigtails is Maka Albarn and the white haired dude is her Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans. The girl with pink hair is Chrona and that is the Demon Sword Ragnarok. And last but not least, the black haired guy is Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. If you have any questions, ask us later. We will be in any Common Room of our choice and will be attending classes with you."

Maka and Soul went to the Slytherin table; Kid, Liz, and Patty sat at the Ravenclaw table; and Lyn, Ryan, and Chrona moved to the Gryffindor table. Of course, Lyn and Ryan knew they had made a mistake when they remembered that this was those two annoying kids house and that they may end up sharing a dorm or having classes with them now.

"So," Hermione chattered cheerfully, "what do you do at DWMA? I mean, how do you know that you're a meister or a weapon?"

"Okay, humans with active weapon genes have the ability to change their entire body into some variety of a weapon. The blood of a weapon is passed down through genetics, however depending on the circumstances of an individual's life that blood may or may not actually be awakened. The skills of a meister vary from person to person, but they all must know how to channel their soul's wavelength. This can either be through themselves or through a weapon. During both these instances, the meister can unleash a variety of abilities. It also seems to be a prerequisite that a meister be physically fit. In fact, nearly all misters' appear to be physically fit. But there are rare cases, as with my friend Maka, that people have both meister and weapon blood in them. Maka's father is a weapon and her mom is a meister, but she got both abilities. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hermione blinked, trying to process all that Lyn had just told her, obviously not expecting her to give her such a detailed answer. It was almost as if Lyn had taken it from some type of source, like the thing Muggle's called 'Wikipedia'. As Hermione was trying to put away all that information for later, Ron made his move yet again.

"So Lyn, are you single?" All of the boys at the Gryffindor table immediately dropped whatever they were doing, as they wanted to hear if they had a chance with the famous Girl-Who-Lived. Ryan smirked, here it came.

"WHO DARES TO TRY TAKING MY BEAUTIFUL AND SYMMETRICAL LYN-CHAN?" And there it was, in all its OCD goodness, Death the Kid, Lyn's longtime boyfriend with his faithful weapons trailing behind him. Ryan sent a wink a Patty, enjoying watching her blush. Meanwhile, Ron was gapping at the odd couple that was Lyn and Kid.

"Why are you dating him? He's a freak!"

"Actually, dearest Ronald," Lyn said sweetly, yet evilly, "My dearest Kid-kun here is none other than Shinigami-sama's son, so you might want to watch what you say about him. I would hate for him to make your face even more asymmetrical that it already is."

"MAKA-CHOP!" Was heard from the Slytherin table where Maka had just hit none other than Draco Malfoy with a heavy hard-back book. Lyn and Ryan turned to each other.

"Five bucks says that Soul's going to cut him." Lyn bet against her weapon.

"You're so wrong. Five bucks that Maka beats him with her book some more."

"Cut."

"Book!"

"SOUL!" And then there was a small cut across Malfoy's cheek. Lyn jumped on the table and started doing a little happy dance then hopped off and snatched five dollars out of her poor weapons hand.

"Does this happen often?" Hermione asked Liz, who just nodded and continued watching the fight between weapon and meister as if it was a soap opera. The teachers sighed, what on earth had they gotten themselves into, allowing these insane children into Hogwarts?

~O~

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"What is it like at DWMA?" A boy named Neville, who Lyn had found to be really nice, if not a little shy, asked, "Are there people like us there?"

"Actually, other than me, everyone else is what you guys would call a Muggle. We just know how to manipulate our soul wavelengths. Being a meister is actually really cool. Although sometimes I almost kind of wish that I was born a weapon like Ryan was. It's got to be pretty fun to transform into something like that, you know what I mean? Kid is always telling me that he would much rather stay as a meister, but he's also a Grimm Reaper, so it's unfair." She pouted as she thought about how her boyfriend got two kinds of cool powers and the most special thing about her was the fact that she was a witch. Lyn didn't even want to be one! A wand would break easily and there was no way to resonate your soul with it, so it never felt right in your hand. She would just rather be a meister, and only a meister. And some of these wizards were really out of shape. How did they even manage to get everywhere so quickly?

"What are the people like here? You seem nice, but I find a bunch of the others to be self-absorbed and really nosy. Why should it matter to them who my parents are? I don't even know them. I grew up with Ryan and I only know my name because whoever dumped me at the orphanage left a note that said 'Her name is Evelyn Potter. Keep the freak.' That's all I know of my childhood in England." To say that Neville was shocked would be an understatement. He knew that the Dursley's were infamous for being completely anti-magic, but to abandon their niece at a random orphanage in America? That was beyond harsh.

She shrugged at seeing his bewildered expression. "It's okay. I don't want you to feel bad for me or anything. I was just saying. I don't want to be treated special just because of what I did by accident. I just want to be me, Lyn Potter, iron club meister of DWMA." The two smiled at each other.

"Well," Neville started, "some people are okay, I guess. I'm probably not the best person to ask, seeing how I'm not all that popular.

Lyn then sighed, "You know, if I had come here during First Year, I might have dated you. You're really kind and any girl would be very lucky to have you. All we need is for you to get a bit of confidence and maybe a new hairstyle and the girls will be bombarding you with love letters. Hey, Ryan, we are in need of you and Soul's assistance! Go get him and meet back here, okay!" Ryan shrugged his shoulders before sauntering out, girls sighing as he left.

"See what I mean Neville? That could be you, my friend,"

"R-really? But Ron a-and Hermione s-said that I would n-never get girls!"

"Well, then we're just going to have to prove them wrong,"

~O~

~Slytherin Common Room~

Maka and Soul were cuddling in a big green chair, with people glaring at them from all angles. You see, these two were a couple, but they kept it a secret from their friends, just to escape the teasing and the double dates that Lyn would with no doubt force them to go on with her and Kid. They didn't care if these Slytherin kids saw them. Snakes had a huge sense of self-preservation and knew that the scythe duo was deadly. Especially after they saw the way Soul had simply nicked Malfoy in the face with his arm, which he had transformed into a blade faster than they could see.

But just like everywhere else they went, the Soul fangirls followed. A pug-faced fourth year, Pansy Parkinson, was the biggest of his new group of admirers. She seemed determined on marrying the boy one day, as long as he was a pureblood. She would never spoil her family name by marrying someone unworthy.

"Soul, why don't you leave the ugly bookworm and sit with us?" Pansy asked, trying to sound and look seductive, but failing miserably. Maka started to get out her favorite book to Maka-Chop the girl. Only Soul had permission to call her a bookworm. "I got this handled, Maka. No need for you to get into trouble too," Soul whispered in her ear, unintentionally causing her to shiver.

He stood up with Maka and cleared his throat loudly, causing all of the students to turn his way, "Everyone, this is Maka. She is the one that gives me the bruises on my neck," With that he pulled his zipper down a bit, revealing about three bruises. He wasn't lying. Maka did give him those bruises, just not the way that he was implying she did. She actually had been jabbing at him with the broom when he wouldn't get off the couch and had accidentally hit his neck a few times. Girl really underestimated her own strength.

"Soouulll," Maka whined, blushing from all of the attention that they were getting, "Stop it, you're making a scene," Soul, albeit a bit reluctantly, zipped his jacket back off before returning to cuddling with his girl. Or at least, he was, until Ryan burst through the door to the Common Room, grabbed the two, and rushed off before anyone could say a word.

"…Why did he have marks on his neck?" A confused first year asked, before being pushed into his room without getting an answer.

* * *

**Tadaa~! What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Review and tell me. Flames will be used to burn all Soul plushies. Please, think of the plushies! (NO FLAMES!)**

**And yes, I know that the characters are OOC. So don't go review and complain about the way they act. If you don't like it, read another or go write your own.**

**Hehe, I hope that you all got that little hint that I got all that info about weapons and meisters off of Wikipedia. :3**

**Thief Queen****123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

"Dude, where are you taking us?" Soul demanded of Ryan, as the boy had grabbed them out of the Slytherin Common Room and started to drag them off to God-knows-where. The brown-haired weapon only shook his head and started to run even faster than before. As they were running, they ran by Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"You three, come with us!" Ryan shouted, causing the trio to start running after them until they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The painting asked, and Ryan told it the password and she swung the door open.

"LYN! I got the people you asked for and some extras. OCD and Sharkie, we need your help. Lyn wants to give Neville here a bit of confidence and is making us help him. I got Kid to come along so he doesn't freak out if we accidentally make him asymmetrical or something ridiculous like that," Lyn sighed, that was so not the reason he brought Kid. He just wanted to bring him because then Liz and Patty would come and he would have a chance to flirt with Patty, thus getting rid of a bunch of fangirls. And because he liked rubbing it in Ron's face that Lyn would rather date someone like Kid that the redhead.

"Fine, you three go over there and make him all proud and Gryffindor-y, I'm going to talk to the girls," She walked over to them and started teasing, ahem, _talking_ to Maka.

"Maka, why are you so red? Are you blushing?" She teased, knowing how funny it was when Maka got all flustered about things. It was obvious that she and Soul liked each other, so no one understood why they weren't dating. Hmm, she would definitely be playing matchmaker while they were here. "Aww, is wittle Maka-chaannn shy? Or is she thinking something naughty?" Here she wiggled my eyebrows, a skill Lyn seemed to be quite proud of. Maka blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"Um, perhaps we shouldn't tease Maka. I don't know how to deal with teasing," Chrona suggested in her own shy way. Then Ragnarok popped out again, "Chrona, you don't know how to deal with anything!" Then he started to give her a noogie and pulled her hair a bit until a glare from Maka got him to stop. The Demon Sword simply pouted before retracting into Chrona's back, effectively freaking the living shit out of all the people who aren't used to seeing it, namely all of the Hogwarts students. Hehe, life is so much fun when you can torment people.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone about it, but only because you asked."

This was how life was for them. They weren't all just friends, we were like a family. Shinigami-sama was like the crazy father and the others were like brothers and sisters to everyone. Who were the older and who were the younger changed all the time, but they still loved each other all the same.

"What was that thing coming out of your back?" Hermione, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, all but demanded from them. It wasn't fair. Lyn Potter should have come to Hogwarts for her first year and she should have ended up being Hermione's best friend. That was how it was supposed to work. But no, she had to somehow get out of the letters finding her and go to that weird school full of freaks. And people thought that wizards weren't normal.

Lyn glared at the bushy-haired girl who seemed to think that she could pretty much insult one of her best friends without a second thought. "If you had listened during the introduction, you would know that Chrona is the meister of the Demon Sword Ragnarok. But I guess that you were too busy drooling over the fact that the oh-so-famous 'Girl-Who-Lived' was actually at your pathetic little school to do anything at all." The girl bristled up at the comment.

"I was listening, but you never said _why_ that thing is sticking out of that girl's back!"

"Okay, let me tell you this, girly. One, Ragnarok is not a 'thing'; he is a weapon and deserves some respect. Two, the reason that they are merged is none of your business. Did you ever consider the fact that some of your little questions may bring up some really horrible memories? Shinigami, I'm surprised that you're not a witch, seeing how you act and all!"

"I am a witch! And so are you! I have no idea what you're even talking about! You guys are fourteen, how could you possibly have horrible memories?"

"You know what kind of witch I'm talking about! And if you don't, then go look it up. Hmm, I wonder how we could have bad memories. Perhaps it's because we've had to, I don't know, _kill_ before?" Lyn grabbed her friends and stormed out, leaving a room full of shocked students that were all thinking that they were living with a bunch of killers.

~O~

To say that the next few days were awkward would be an understatement. Most of the Hogwarts students where avoiding the DWMA students because they thought that they were going to murder them in their sleep or something and the DWMA students were avoiding the Hogwarts people simply because they annoyed the living hell out of them. It was like they were pretty much segregated.

The only exception was none other than Neville Longbottom, who hung out with the weapons and meisters more than he did with any of his classmates. They were the first people to accept him, to see him for what he really was, not just the image that he put out. To Neville, the students of DWMA were more like friends than anyone in his house, or even in all of Hogwarts. He was the only one who even sat near them at meals.

That little development was quite irksome to the girls of Hogwarts, who seem to have taken a liking to Neville after his little transformation. The once shy, stuttering boy who everyone thought belonged in Hufflepuff was now a hell of a lot more confident in himself and seemed more like a Gryffindor than someone like Ron, who most likely got in on tradition, or Hermione, who would be much better off in Ravenclaw.

"So, have you guys decided who is going to enter the Triwizard Tournament? I mean, there is an age limit, so who is it going to be?" Neville asked one morning while they were eating breakfast.

"We're going to enter Soul and Maka. They're the only team with a Death Scythe, so we feel that it would be for the best if we had them competing. Thank Shinigami that Black Star couldn't come, seeing how he and Tsubaki are still busy trying to collect kishin eggs before they graduate. He would demand to be our Champion because he is 'The One Who will Surpass God', or something like that." Lyn answered, having already met with the rest of the team and deciding.

"But they aren't seventeen yet, or at least I don't think that they are. How are they going to get past the Age Line that Professor Dumbledore drew?"

"Well, Soul is seventeen and Maka is fifteen* so I guess Dumbledore will probably lift it long enough for them to enter. Remember, we work in teams and if we end up winning, the team gets the eternal glory and all that other bullcrap that I wasn't paying attention to."

"Oh." By that time, most the people had left the Great Hall. The Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, with the Slytherins, so they headed out.

~O~

"Constant vigilance!" Was barked out as the classroom door slammed open, Professor Moody limping in. "My name is Professor Moody and I welcome you to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He then walked up to the board and wrote something before turning back to the class. "Can anyone tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

Silence swept over the room before Ron sheepishly raised his hand. "W-well, my dad told me that there's the Imperius Curse." Moody nodded at him, muttering something about the Ministry having trouble with that particular spell a few years ago. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a spider.

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

"Engorgio," Moody snarled as the spider grew larger, _"__Imperio!_" The whole class laughed as the spider performed a series of acrobatic moves, but Moody did not.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" Everyone shut up.

"Total control," Moody said softly as he made the spider roll around on the desk. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

An awkward silence filled the room once more, as Moody walked up and down the isles, his shoes clunking ominously. "You!" he barked out, jabbing his staff towards Neville.

"There's one—the Cruciatus Curse."

"Your name's Longbottom?" The boy nodded nervously and Moody got a strange look in his eye, but didn't say anything else. He grabbed a different spider and enlarged it.

"_Crucio!_" The spider immediately began to contort in obvious pain. Lyn almost cried out in empathy. She had seen what the victims of torture looked like, and it wasn't pretty.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?" Hermione all but shrieked after seeing Neville's pale face and his hands clenching the side of his desk in obvious mental pain. Moody released the spell and looked around the classroom.

"Pain," he said. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse . . ."

The professor called on Hermione to pronounce the final curse. "_Avada Kedavra_," she whispered.

"Ah, yes. The last and worst... the Killing Curse." As the meister and weapon pair looked up in alarm, Moody procured the final spider and pointed his wand at it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a blinding flash of green light and a rushing sound similar to the sound of wings. Lyn fearfully glanced at the spider, which was on its back unmoving. Moody swept the dead spider off his desk and onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it and she's sitting right in front of me." The professor has clunked over to where Lyn was sitting sometime during his speech and was now staring her down with both of his eyes, making the young meister inwardly shuddered.

Moody then started another part of his speech, but Lyn was too far inside her mind to even think about paying attention. Sure, she hadn't really known Lily and James Potter, but they were her birth parents. Was that how they died? Just a flash of green light and it was game over for them?

While most of the wizards and witches thought that the meisters and weapons were harsh and brutal, they never took a second to look at themselves. At least in battle you would die with honor and integrity, knowing that you fought for what you believed in and never ran away. But in the Wizarding world, all it took was a whisper and someone sneaking up beside you and your life was over.

Eventually the bell rang and Lyn, Neville, and Ryan rushed out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room like a ghost was after them, not seeing the teacher standing quietly at the top of the stairway, watching them from the shadows.

~O~

There was a pleasant feel of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When the bell rang early, Lyn, Neville, and the rest of the DWMA students threw their stuff down, grabbed some coats, and rushed back to the entrance hall

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat, "Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait. "And Miss Potter, please let Mr. Salazar go. We are not allowed to put choke holds on people here at Hogwarts."

Lyn reluctantly let her weapon from the death hold he was in before sitting down and pouting. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled the girl to her feet. Chrona just stood next to the two, unsure on what to say.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front… no pushing…"

"Mr. Evans, stop assaulting the other students or I'll send you straight to the headmaster." Professor Snape spoke quietly, trying to stave off a headache that was growing by the moment.

Why he had been the one with the misfortune to have that Evans boy, he would never know. Not only did the child have no respect for authority, he constantly was attacking the other Slytherins and tried to sell some story about them making remarks about his meister. Evans seemed to have complete trust in the Albarn girl and only would listen to her on an occasion.

"Whatever. It's not cool to be bossed around by a dude in a dress." Soul said, earning an elbow to the side. "What? It's the truth!"

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick was having trouble stopping Kid from rearranging the entire room. He was in the middle of scolding the Grimm Reaper when Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with most of the other teachers—

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approahes!"

"Where?" Many of the students were yelling, looking all around.

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter, their attention was torn to the skies where a bunch of first-years were shrieking and pointing. Everyone gasped as the strange object was revealed to be a gigantic carriage pulled by flying horses, completely entranced by their beauty.

When Madame Maxime stepped out of the carriage, the DWMA students were blown away. This woman was almost the size of Shinigami-sama!

Before they could recover from that shock, an enormous ship rose up of the water, one as big as one of the candles from the top of the DWMA.

A little while later, all the students eagerly took their seats in the Grand Hall, with Lyn and Neville chatting amiably with each other.

Dumbledore walked up to his podium and cleared his throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," he began, beaming at everyone. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." A beautiful girl off to their right at the other table snorted, while Lyn stuck her tongue out at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Dinner was full of talk about the Tournament, classes, and the way the DWMA was run. Once the feast was over, Dumbledore began the introductions.

"...Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts," he explained.

"Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all." As soon as Dumbledore ceased speaking, the Great Hall erupted in excited chatter about who would enter their name in the goblet, who would try, and what the newcomers were like.

As the students headed off to their Common Rooms, they knew nothing of the events that were about to happen.

* * *

**Meh, I feel so bad for not updating. Well, this chapter was seriously lacking in KidxLyn, any other pairing, and I hate it with a fiery passion. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**Once again, I am begging, please review. I only have four reviews right now and a hell of a lot more hits. Come on, if you're gonna take the time to read the story, you should spend just a few seconds to say whether or not you liked it.**

**Thief Queen123**


End file.
